


River

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is like a river and Dean is drowning.<br/>5 minute drabbling</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

**Author's Note:**

> a bit angsty.

Castiel is like a river, thunderous and roaring through Dean's life, carving a valley with each rise and tide, leaving destruction and in his wake.

Dean knows, that Castiel wouldn't want to hurt him on purpose, but it his rapid torrents between changing partners and sheets burns Dean. And he hates it, well, he would like to hate it, but he cannot.

Because. Well. Because Castiel is truthful, always, he never brings them home, and he always comes home freshly showered. He doesn't allow to be marked, either, not since Dean once commented on a bluish bruise on his upper arm and, he thinks, with a steady voice, "Did they hurt you?" Because he'll never ask whether it's a woman or a man, or both.

When Castiel asked why, he replied, "Because I don't care, Cas. You are free to be with whomever you like and whoever makes you happy, for however long you'll have them."

And then, the one day where a brash young man follows Castiel home and bangs angry fists at their dorms door, Dean calmly opens up and says, he said, "Castiel is not here, not for you."

The man looks at Dean, and all anger seems to have evaporated like smoke out of him, he just gives up, nods, "I know, I know. You are Dean, are you not?"

And after Dean closes the door, and locks it, as if he was drunk, deliberately slow, he sees the same wide-eyed look on Castiel, but this time he reads fear for some other reason.

"Feel like filling me in?" Dean asks, very slow, afraid to break the sudden silence that speaks volumes of possibilities he doesn't, cannot, hope for. Castiel rises slowly, eyes never leaving Dean's face, and speaks so low that Dean almost misses it, "I. I never could. I tried so hard, Dean, so hard. Even before we shared the dorm. I could never. Whenever I spent the night, they'd tell me to... or leave, and I left. Once I had a fight." Dean remembers the bruise.

Castiel is like a river, thunderous and roaring, and his love is like that too, only that Dean is now, finally, at the spring of it and he sees the gentleness and he drowns himself happily in the current of Castiels loving. Dean understands now that the river is only thunderous and seems destructive because of it's sheer vastness of life it provides. Castiel is a river, and Dean is his shore, his home. 


End file.
